


Thirst

by actually_satan



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mild Smut, Vampire James, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: Aleks noticed there was something off about James. He was acting strange, but he couldn't figure out why.





	Thirst

 

Aleks noticed there was something off about James. He was acting strange, but he couldn't figure out why. It started a while back with a few little behavioral things. James was late to work and his excuse was that there had been a lot of traffic. Aleks found it hard to believe that James got stuck in traffic on the way to work and was almost two hours late. James usually got there pretty early, at least before Aleks. He almost never left his house very late, so for him to be stuck in traffic for that long...Aleks wasn't sure.

 

James wasn't late again the next day, but he did begin wearing sunglasses. Aleks made a joke about it because everyone knew it was pretty weird for him to casually wear sunglasses, but James only faked a chuckle and continued on his way. While at his desk, James didn't have them on, but whenever there were brighter lights, he would either put the sunglasses on or squint his eyes. When they were filming, he took them off, but his eyes seemed strained. No one said anything about it.

 

The next week, James stopped wearing the sunglasses and he seemed normal again. Aleks was thankful for that because he honestly couldn't take it, knowing there might be something wrong with one of his friends. He would have had to bring it up eventually to find out what exactly that thing was. The fact that the problem was gone was great.

 

Then Aleks realized James hadn't brought anything for lunch, which wasn't that big of a deal, but when he asked James if he was going to order something, he said he wasn't. Aleks kept an eye on him and not once did he eat actual food throughout the day. That day, they left the warehouse at around 8 and James took breaks, but never to eat.

 

At first, he'd convinced himself that James probably ate when he wasn't looking and he'd just missed it, but as more days that passed, Aleks realized that wasn't true. James wasn't eating at all. It made Aleks worried, but James didn't look like he hadn't been eating. He didn't seem tired or agitated. He never felt sick, as far as Aleks knew. It seemed almost impossible that James wouldn't be some kind of fucked up after not eating for hours in his day, even if he did at home.

 

One time, they did an Amazon filming and Aleks had bought some food. It wasn't an odd thing to happen. He'd bought full on meals before for a Cow Chop episode and yet the moment James laid his eyes on the, albeit strange, snacks, he looked horrified. Aleks couldn't tell if he was acting or not. James ate the snacks either way and made some jokes about it, but it didn't ease the worry Aleks felt.

 

Fifteen minutes later, he heard James puking in the bathroom. Aleks asked him if he was alright, but everyone, including James, had laughed it off, saying it was because the snacks didn't settle well in his stomach. Lindsey showed some mild concern, but chalked it up to them being idiots and eating something they shouldn't have. Aleks didn't think that's what it was

 

Aleks bit at his thumb while he sat at his desk, trying to figure out what was up with James. Maybe he was sick. Did he have an illness, something he wasn't telling them about? He wanted to ask him about it, but what could he say? If he asked if he was okay, James would say he was and that would be the end of that. If James was keeping something from them, why was he? Was it just so serious that he didn't want to worry them or so minor that he didn't think it was worth mentioning?

 

He didn't know. He had no clue what to do or if there was even something truly wrong in the first place, so he let it go for the meantime.

 

Nothing else out of the ordinary happened for a long while. Aleks had almost forgotten he was worried about him in the first place, but then something else a little strange happened. It was different from the others. Not something related to James's health or well-being at all.

 

It was during filming, unsurprisingly. During a bit, they got close, closer than that had in a long time, even before he first noticed something off about James. They did a a few friendship yoga poses to mock someone else they'd seen. Aleks had denied doing the pose chosen for them, but Asher insisted because “it would be funny.” So they got into position.

 

It was one of the harder poses, at least for the person on bottom. James was going to lay on his back and push Aleks into the air horizontally with his arms and legs. Their hands would be together, arms outstretched and James would put his feet on Aleks's pelvis to lift him. It was never going to work. Aleks knew James wouldn't be able to lift him, he would fall down, and they would both be hurt in the process.

 

Surprisingly, it didn't go exactly as Aleks had thought.

 

James was able to lift Aleks up with ease, as high up as was physically possible. James must have been going to the gym because there was no way he would have been able to lift him otherwise. Where the problem came in was the balance. Almost as soon as Aleks was in the air, he tilted and fell down onto James. Aleks was fairly cushioned, though the impact still knocked the wind out of him. He was more worried about James, but he'd only let out a small groan of discomfort. Aleks at least expected an, “Ow! You fucking asshole.” or something of that nature, but it didn't come.

 

Aleks laid on James for a few moments, feigning more pain than he was actually in. He turned his head, so their faces weren't right next to each other and waited. He didn't know for what. Maybe he expected James to push him off or do something, _anything_ , to move along to the next part of the video, but nothing happened. He could hear James's breathing, heavier than usual, though that was normal for what had happened. A whole man fell on top of him. But, the closer he listened, the more he realized that those breaths had turned into sniffs..

 

Some time later, after the bit had been long over, James finally pushed him off. Instead of transitioning to whatever they were going to do next, James left the set to head for the bathroom. Aleks only got a peak at him as he walked away. His head was down and he moved fast, closing the door to the bathroom with a rather powerful slam.

 

What the fuck just happened?

 

Aleks stood up and looked to Asher for a second before sitting back on the couch to wait for James. When he came back, they resumed as if nothing happened. Aleks knew that wasn't normal. He had no idea what actually happened, but he knew something was wrong. He couldn't figure it out, though, and that was the most infuriating part about it.

 

After his trip to the bathroom, James's face was still a little damp. He must have splashed water on his face. It wasn't to make a joke, no camera followed him in there, and no one ran to the bathroom just to splash water on their face for no reason. There was something about what had been happening that Aleks was missing. There had to be.

 

A few weeks later and Aleks still hadn't figured it out. He knew he would either have to ask or somehow stumble upon the truth himself. That's when he got the idea to take a ride to James's house. Maybe some time alone with just the two of them would bring something to light. He'd texted him first, asked him if he was up to anything, and once he got confirmation that James was just chillin' at home, he took the opportunity to visit him. He didn't tell him he was going in fear of James telling him not to come. Instead, it would be a surprise.

 

When Aleks arrived at James's house, it was pretty late, but not late enough that James would be in bed soon. It was only around nine o'clock, so they would have some time to hang out together. They hadn't done that in a while.

 

Aleks rang the doorbell a few times and then realized it wasn't working. He was being a little impatient, so instead of knocking and waiting for James to open the door, he let himself in. He hadn't expected the door to be unlocked, but he was just lucky. That was good. He needed some luck tonight. He walked inside and headed further into the house, looking for James. Ein came over to him, so he gave her a some quick loving and then continued forward. There was some movement coming from James's bedroom, so he walked over and slowly opened the door.

 

“James?” Aleks called quietly, just to let him know he was there. When the door opened, the first thing Aleks saw was James. He was leaning over another person, half-naked. His lips was to their neck for only a second before he had heard Aleks and looked over to him. Aleks's eyes widened when he recognized what was blood around James's mouth. It coated his lips and dripped down his chin, fresh from the person below him. The person, who he could now see was a man, looked to be in complete ecstasy, even with the side of his neck bloodied. The more Aleks looked, the more little bite marks and blood he could see covering the man's torso.

 

“Aleks...” James breathed out. He stood up and walked over to Aleks, who could only stand still. As James got closer, Aleks could see his eyes, which were now a deep red instead of their usual brown. Aleks raked his eyes over James's body. James was shirtless, jeans loose around his hips, and could see how hard he was. He swallowed thickly and looked up at James nervously, avoiding his gaze.

 

“I'll just...go.” Aleks said, taking a step back. He didn't get very far before James grabbed his arm with a tight grip.

 

“Don't go.” James said softly, pulling him towards him. Aleks collided with James at the force of the pull. He could feel **everything**. “Sorry. I forgot my own strength.”

 

Aleks was a little scared now. Not of James. He didn't fear his own friend, though he knew he definitely should in this situation. He just had no idea what exactly was happening. “W-why are you wearing those contacts?” He asked timidly, trying to get some answers.

 

“Not contacts.” He said, simply, grinding himself against Aleks.

 

“Th-the...blood?” He stuttered out, the feeling of James's cock against his own nearly made him moan. He didn't stop him.

 

“What about it?”

 

Aleks wanted to punch him just a little bit and he might have if the situation were different. “Why the fuck is there blood everywhere?” He asked, this time feeling a little less frightened.

 

“I'll tell you later. Just...” James pulled Aleks closer to him by the hips and thrusted forward. He buried his nose in Aleks's neck and inhaled deeply. His hands ran over Aleks's sides, fingers slipping underneath his shirt. “Please. I need this. I need you.”

 

Aleks was already breathless and insanely turned on. He wanted this to happen, even through all of the weird shit and questions he had, but he wasn't going to make it easy for James. “What about the guy on the bed?”

 

James didn't even glance back at him. He just said, “He's sleeping.” When Aleks peaked over at the man from earlier, he saw that he was, in fact, sleeping. “I wasn't gonna fuck him.” James said after some silence. He pressed his lips to Aleks's neck. “Just needed his blood, but then I saw you and...god, I fucking want you so bad.”

 

Aleks took a second to process all those words. The first thing his brain thought was, 'Oh fuck yes' because he liked the thought of James fucking him and right now, he was so turned on by how James looked and the gruff tone of his voice that he was ready to throw the other, more worrying part of what he'd said, right out the window. Then remembered the blood he'd seen on James's face and how that blood was probably all over his neck now. “Wait.” Aleks stopped him for a moment, pushing at his chest. He was surprisingly hard to move, his grip still tight at Aleks's hips, maybe to the point of bruising. “Needed his blood?”

 

James nodded, as if saying something like that wasn't one of the strangest things he could have ever said. “I'm a vampire.” He showed his fangs, which were covered in blood, as red as his eyes still were.

 

Aleks's heart was racing in his chest, but somehow he still wasn't as scared as he should have been. James was one of his best friends, after all. “You want to drink my blood, don't you?”

 

James practically moaned at that and it was one of the sexiest sounds Aleks had ever heard. “Only if you'll let me. I didn't get to finish cause you came in. Trust me, it doesn't hurt.” He whispered close to Aleks's ear, biting his lip so hard that he bled. He was trying to hold himself back. “You trust me, right?” He asked, one of his fangs brushing against Aleks's earlobe.

 

Aleks shivered and nodded his head. “Yeah.”

 

“Want me to fuck you?” He growled.

 

“Fuck yeah.” He moaned. All morals and common sense completely left Aleks's mind at this point. The only thing he could think about was how his friend, who he'd wanted to bang for forever, was now very eager about doing exactly that. As soon as the words left his mouth, James pushed him backwards into the hallway, against the wall, and pressed his lips to Aleks's, hungrily. Aleks could taste the blood on his tongue, both from the other man and James, but the taste wasn't as bad as he thought it might be.

 

James made quick work of taking off his clothes and within seconds, they were both completely naked. Aleks couldn't do much but accept all of the kisses and bites James assaulted him with. He knew the second James's fangs made contact with his his skin that it broke through and blood ran out. Even the tiny nibbles turned to punctures through his skin. At his shoulders, his chest, his stomach, and any part of him James could reach, he touched his lips and fangs to.

 

James had kind of lied. It's not that the bites didn't hurt at all. There was a little bit of pain, but that pain balanced perfectly with the pleasure and made it feel ten times as good. The feeling of ecstasy was exactly how he would describe it. James hadn't touched his cock yet, hadn't done anything but touch him with his mouth, and Aleks was already on the verge of cumming. 

 

“I know you're close.” James whispered, bringing his hands around to Aleks's ass to grab his cheeks in his hands, squeezing once. He pressed open-mouthed kisses along his neck and then licked over a spot once or twice, coating it with his saliva. “If I bite you right now, you'll cum.”

 

“Do it.” Aleks breathed out, desperate. He wanted to feel the bite pierce his skin. He wanted James to use him to drink him.

 

Without hesitation, James opened his mouth and bit down on the crook of Aleks's neck. The fangs pierced through easily and a wave of euphoria ran through Aleks's body as he came. He held on tightly to James's shoulders to keep himself standing, even after his legs gave out. It must have been all the blood loss that made him tired and weak. He kept his neck tilted as James continued to suck. He could hear him swallowing, stream after stream. Soon, his vision became hazy and just before he passed out, he felt James press a light kiss to his lips.

 

-

 

When Aleks woke up, he was immediately blinded by the sunlight that came through the open curtain. He shielded his eyes to look around the room and realized he couldn't really remember what had happened. The harder he thought, though, the more he started to remember. He was in James's bedroom, laying on his bed. Apparently, that other guy left. What surprised Aleks was that he didn't feel extremely tired. He sat up and had just about as much energy as he did every other morning, maybe even more.

 

He looked down at himself and saw there were no marks on his chest like he thought there would be. Now he wasn't sure that it had really all happened and he wasn't partially hallucinating. He brought his hand up to his neck. He didn't feel much, really. He'd expected to feel a healing wound, but it didn't even sting. Aleks pulled himself out of the bed and noticed that James had put shorts on him before he laid him down. That was sweet of him.

 

Aleks headed to kitchen, where he smelled some food being made. When he got there, he saw James making some scrambled eggs for him. James was fully dressed now, so Aleks was a little disappointed he didn't get to wake up to see him naked again, but there was a pretty high chance that time would come again. He wasn't as disappointed by that as he was by the fact that they hadn't actually fucked the night before. All because he was a little bitch and passed out.

 

“'Morning, Aleks.” James greeted when Aleks stepped into the kitchen. He seemed more like his normal self than he had the day before. Aleks walked over to him and looked at him until James turned to him with a slight smile on his face. His eyes were back to normal, too. He looked completely normal, unlike what he'd seen last night. No more red eyes, fangs, messy hair, or blood.

 

'Lady in the streets, but a freak in the sheets,' Aleks thought and chuckled to himself.

 

“What are you laughing about?” James asked, smiling more. He was definitely in a good mood.

 

“Nothing, nothing.” Aleks looked at him for a moment. “So...you're a vampire.”

 

James paused and then nodded. He was much more apprehensive now than he was the night before.

 

“And you drank my blood.” Aleks pulled himself up onto the counter. “How was it.”

 

“Delicious.”

 

“Everything you hoped it would be?”

 

James snorted. “Pretty presumptuous of you to think I've dreamed about drinking your blood...but yeah.”

 

Aleks grinned, feeling his confidence grow some. Then he remembered something. “Oh, shit. I didn't even get you off.”

 

“It's fine. Seriously.” James emphasized. “I was able to get off just thinking about you. After I put you to bed, of course. It's not your fault, anyway.”

 

“Of course it's my fault. I can't even handle a little blood loss.” He was mostly joking. He didn't know how much James sucked out of him, but it was a lot.

 

“It wasn't the blood loss. Well, not completely.” James explained, turning off the stove. “Don't quote me on this. This is my theory, from experience. A vampire's saliva already dulls pain, but I think when we bite someone to drink their blood, our saliva develops some kind of hormone or something that puts people to sleep. Happens every time. Probably to make a stealthy escape.” He shrugged. “I just pick whoever smells best and then feast.”

 

“So...you're basically advanced mosquitoes.”

 

James laughed. “I guess.” He put the scrambled eggs on a plate for Aleks and set it on the table. “Come on, eat.”

 

Aleks hopped off the counter. “You're not eating?” He asked, sitting down.

 

James shook his head. “No, I don't eat. It makes me sick.”

 

Everything hit Aleks at once. A realization of everything he'd been worried about the past month. James acting strange and not eating...it was because he was turned into a vampire. There was so much Aleks was missing, so much he wanted to know, but he would hold off for now. He'd found out the one thing that had been haunting him and that was good enough. “How...did this happen?”  
  


“What? How did I turn?” James sat in the seat opposite of Aleks and leaned his arm on the table. “I don't know. I only remember seeing someone lunge at me. I woke up early the next morning and then...instinct took over, for the most part.”

 

“So you probably couldn't tell me much.” He said, stabbing some of the eggs with his fork. He wasn't all that hungry. Just a little thirsty.

 

“No, not really. It's not like I know any vampires. I have to figure out all this shit myself.” He sighed. “It's hard. I have to find out what I can and can't do. Not to mention I need to get blood somehow.”

 

“That reminds me. What happened to that guy, anyway? From last night.”

 

James looked confused for a moment. “Oh, right. That guy!” He exclaimed, remembering. “He woke up and bolted. Some people don't take well to me drinking their blood and being a vampire and all that. Kinda...skews their perception of the world, you know?”

 

Aleks nodded. He understood, though it didn't affect him all that much. He was shocked at first, yeah, but right now, knowing someone he cared about wasn't in any danger was the most important thing to him. Now, he didn't have to worry about him so much. He looked at James with loving eyes to see him staring back with a similar expression. Whatever they had going on between them now wasn't such a bad addition either.

 

Suddenly, James jumped in his seat, visibly excited. “Oh! I know I said I don't really have anything to tell you about vampires, but check this out.” He extended his fang and bit into his index finger. A drop of blood leaked out and dripped onto the table, but after a few seconds, the wound where the blood came from was gone. “Ain't that fucking cool?” He smiled like a child.

 

Aleks stared at his finger, not giving James a reply. It was pretty damn cool, but there was something else too. It might have been because of the previous night, but the blood on James's finger looked really beautiful. Like his mind associated the blood with happiness or pleasure. It was really weird. The more he looked at the finger, the blood, the more he wanted to push James down, kiss him, and...

 

Aleks leapt out of his chair and reached forward. He grabbed James's wrist and pulled it towards him, sucking his finger into his mouth. He suckled at his finger, the small bit of blood that was left from the puncture coated his tongue and satiated a thirst he didn't know he had. Almost on instinct, he bit down on James's finger and was greeted by more blood that he sucked up greedily, moaning at the sweet taste. When he was finished, his lips slid off of his finger with a pop and he looked up at James, relishing in the lust in eyes, past all the guilt.

 

He smiled up at James, happily. A thick coating of blood stained his newly-sprouted fangs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The classic vampire James. Love that shit.


End file.
